


all that

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, is that the right tag? idk lmao, jake gets off to carly rae jepsen and thats a fucking fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: "anonymous asked: write richjake smut u coward"Rich is busy trying to memorize every little detail about his best friend cranking it for later.





	all that

Richard Goranski generally makes an appearance at roughly 4:30pm everyday to Jake Dillinger’s home. He will go to his own after school, make his presence known to his father, but moving fast enough so he won’t be pulled back by his collar and have to dive into the cover up he keeps hidden under his bed. He’ll lock the door behind him, leaning against it until his eyes no longer sting and his heart stops pounding. Some day’s he might crawl into his bed too cry, or maybe just jack off after chugging a beer to shut that damn computer up. Most of the time he’ll blast through his homework and shower before grabbing the key Jake made for him only a week after they started being friends and climbing out his window with an overnight bag thrown over his shoulder. There’s never a warning text that Rich’s is on his way, no courtesy knock or doorbell ring; hell, half the time Rich doesn’t even bother to announce his presence with a ‘honey I’m home!’ anymore. 

 Today hadn’t been a good day for Rich, so he’s more than a bit tipsy when he fumbles with the key at Jake’s front door. He can hear faint music coming from the second floor, he’s not sure what it is; he and Jake have very different tastes in music and they rarely ever find overlap in that area, but the SQUIP says Rich should just nod his head to the beat and bite back his tongue. It’s kind of weird, the SQUIP seems to be suspicious of Jake sometimes; saying vague things about him, things it has definitely said to Rich before when he found himself with sweaty palms in the locker room, followed by a swift zap. But most of the times it’s just egging Rich to be more like him, too be cool and well liked by all who cross his path. 

 The music gets louder as he drags himself up the steps. He’s got a joint in his hand that’s almost all used up, but fuck he hasn’t had enough cash to get more weed from Dustin so he’s been living off this one for about a weak now and his fingers are burning as he brings it to his lips, desperately trying to take a drag. Rich can only think about how bad he needs to get numb and fall into Jake’s arms. God, Jake always knew how to make Rich feel better. Always knew what to say in that soft, calming voice. Always knew just the right amount of pressure to apply when rubbing circles into Rich’s back. 

 Before Rich’s thoughts can go any further, he can feel a very weak shock go up his spine. He instantly wishes he had another beer and decides to finish off the joint. The intoxicated boy makes a quick stop in the bathroom to toss the remains and then heads to Jake’s room, which uncharacteristically had the door shut. 

 His hand is about to twist the doorknob when he hears a loud whine over female vocals.

 “Oh, fuck, fuck.” Rich is frozen as he hears Jake moan through the door. He can hear it much more clear now, seeing as the song is changing but his best friend doesn’t seem too pause and there is no mistaking the wet noise coming from his room. The shorter boy swallows hard, and cracks open the door slightly, pressing closer to it.

 Jake is laying on his back with his boxers shoved down too his ankles. His bed is tidy under him, which for some reason makes Rich chuckle softly, but his breath is quickly caught in his throat because of the way that Jake is tugging at his hair with his free hand, eyes screwed shut.

There’s a strangled noise that comes from Jake that play right into making Rich’s pants a bit more uncomfortable, and then he’s speaking. It takes Rich a moment to realize he’s moaning out the lyrics too whatever fucking song is playing. 

 “I wanna make the best for you and-- oh God, Christ.” The other chokes out, and the speak from the bed frame finally causes Rich to focus his attention on his best friend’s hand.

 Rich wishes the SQUIP was working too make him look away, but he’s not sure even the super computer would be able to tear his eyes from this unbelievably amazing sight. 

 He knows his best friend is mumbling the ‘just let me in your arms’ with the song, but it’s too quiet for him to hear and he wishes there was a way he could just block out whatever dumb ass pop song this was so Jake could get his full attention, because God, did Jake deserve it. He looked absolutely beautiful. His hand was slick and slowly moving around his dick, hips bucking up with the beat. When the lyrics “you can always rely on me, to help do what you want to do, I wanna be the best you’ve ever known,” Rich swears he can hear Jake groan out his name, but between the music and the way his best friend is thrusting into his own hand distracts him too much to be sure. Jake’s knees are trembling now, and Rich’s mouth feels dry as his hand starts working at himself through his jeans. Fuck, Rich hasn’t come in his pants since he was 14, but he can already tell that’s how this is going to end. 

 Jake’s hand is speeding up now and the noises are louder than before, which makes Rich go weak in the knees. He’s stuttering out the lyrics (“Show me if you want me, if I’m all that, I will be-- Oh shit, fucking Christ.”) and his back is arching off the bed and Rich is busy trying to memorize every little detail about his best friend cranking it for later and Jake’s basically dissolved into just a whirlwind of whimpers and moans and--

 “Oh, show me that you care, I will- FUCK!” It’s so abrupt and Jake’s hands is still moving as he throws himself over the edge and his chest is heaving and Rich has never seen someone look more satisfied and blissful in his life. Rich has to shove his fist in his mouth as he watches his best friend recover, his underwear already sticky and disgusting (He has finished before Jake, and he’s not even embarrassed. The guy is hot as fuck and he’s only managed to sober up after the way Jake cries out when he comes.)

Rich quickly moves away from the door frame, catching a glimpse of Jake’s chest covered in white streaks (thankfully) before. He sits at the bottom of the staircase, heart pounding and mind racing. The music is still playing but the volume is turned down, so he can here Jake shuffling around on the floor above him. Once Rich’s chest stop feeling so tight and his face has cooled down, he takes a deep breath.

 “Honey, I’m home!” He slurs, leaning against the railing.

 It only takes a moment for a tousled Jake to peer over the top of the steps.

“Took you long enough. I got a pot brownie from Kropp at lunch, thought we could split it.” Rich just gives him a thumbs up, unable to look at his best friend for more than a few seconds without feeling tingly.

 “Hey grab me a pair of pants? I spilt beer on mine before coming over.” He called, and Jake just shot back a quick ‘sure thing bro.’

 After tonight, Rich decides, he should ask Jake for some music recommendations. 

**Author's Note:**

> jake dillinger gets off to carly rae jepsen. if she's not playin, he aint comin'
> 
> s/o to my friend jakedillinger on tumblr for telling me what song he should get off to and being the biggest supporter of this
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dustinkroppsbf


End file.
